1. The Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to cleaning devices, particularly to devices for cleaning of hard surfaces, such as shower walls.
2. Description of Related Art
Nearly every consumer is familiar with the necessary but undesirable task of cleaning the shower or bathtub. Various devices and methods have been employed in cleaning showers, bathtubs, and other hard surfaces, although a continuing need exists for improved devices and methods.